It was always you
by Jpaolafp1200
Summary: Song-fic: Siempre fuiste tu, pero fui tan idiota como para no darme cuenta y ahora que te estoy perdiendo... Natsu debería decidir si se arriesga a perderla o hacer el intento de conseguir confesarle lo que siente La canción "It was always you" es de Maroon 5 Los personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima Pésimo resumen pero pasen y lean :D


**_It was always you_**

_"Me desperté sudando de un sueño_

_Con un diferente tipo de sensación_

_Todo el día mi corazón latía_

_Buscando un significado"_

Fue desde ese entonces que me di cuenta, desperté decidido a hacerlo, a luchar por ti, sentía algo diferente, ¿celos? ¿Nervios?, no lo se, pero me di cuenta del cambio, como eras mas unida a el, tu palabras eran solo pera el y como te ibas alejando poco a poco de mi y encontré el significado de eso se sentía.

_Ojos color avellana_

_Yo estaba tan daltónico_

_Sólo desperdiciamos el tiempo_

Tus ojos, me enamore de ellos desde la primera vez que lo vi, a tan tierna edad entendí lo que era el amor, desde entonces fuimos unidos...

_En toda mi vida_

_Nunca cruzamos la línea.._

Pero desperdiciábamos el tiempo, todo este tiempo, siempre hemos sido nada mas que amigos y algunos se atreverían a decir hermanos, pero ahora que te estoy perdiendo...

_Éramos sólo amigos en mi mente_

_Pero ahora me doy cuenta que.._

_Siempre fuiste tú_

Tarde mucho en entenderlo, tantas mujeres en mi vida solo han sido para llenar el vacío que siento y ahora que eh logrado entenderlo se que tu eres quien lo llena

_No puedo creer que no lo haya visto durante todo este tiempo, todo este tiempo_

_Siempre fuiste tú_

_Ahora sé por qué mi corazón no estaba satisfecho, satisfecho_

_Siempre fuiste tú, tú_

Hoy es tu día, tu cumpleaños, te sorprenderé con algo que no tenias idea que pasaría... Solo espero no arrepentirme en el futuro... Es solo que no quiero perderte.

_No hay que adivinar más quién fue_

_Viéndolo todo ahora sé que siempre fuiste tú, siempre tú_

Te llevo al restaurante que mas te gusta, solo nosotros dos, las copas llegan, se que es muy temprano para el vino, pero en la noche si esto no sale bien.. Estarás con el.

Me pongo nervioso, te digo que te acabes la copa junto a mi, al terminar, tus ojos van de mi hacia la copa repetidamente, sacas el papelito que esta adentro y lo abres.

"Voltea hacia tu derecha"

Y así lo haces, el mesero llega con una charola que contiene una carta y te pones a leerla... Tus ojos se van abriendo mas conforme pasas las líneas, cuando acabas dejas la carta en la mesa y cubres tu cara con tus delicadas manos... Todo se fue al carajo ya lo arruine, ya te perdí...

Llamo al mesero y pido la cuenta, antes de que salgas corriendo y no me vuelvas a hablar jamas, pero ahí te quedas, aun cubriendo tu rostro.

-Yo... Lucy lo siento, no tienes que corresponderme ¿vale? Llamare a Loki para que venga por ti, he pagado la cuenta, puedes irte cuando quieras...Lo lamento.

Y así me levanto de la mesa con el corazón hecho pedazos y odiándome por lo que acabo de hacer, quiero llorar, pero no quiero tu lastima.

Me dirijo al estacionamiento a paso lento, pido mi auto y mientras espero por el, escucho a alguien correr por el pasillo que lleva al restaurante, al parecer es una mujer por los tacones que pisan el suelo.

Siento una abrazo por la espalda siento tus manos, tu aroma, eres tu.

-Natsu... Había esperado que me dijeras eso por tanto tiempo... yo también te amo.

Mi corazón salta de alegría, hago que tus manos me suelten y volteo a verte... Estas totalmente sonrojada, río un poco por eso, te ves muy tierna así.. Te tomo de las cintura y te levanto con facilidad, doy una vueltas contigo en mis brazos y tu ríes, cuando te vuelvo a poner en el piso, me sonríes, tomo tu barbilla y cierras los ojos, hago lo que he esperado hacer por tanto tiempo... Y te beso. Enredas tu brazos alrededor de mi cuello profundizándolo, la verdad no se cuanto duro, pero no me importaba, el punto era estar junto a ti, después escucho que alguien se aclara la garganta, pero no te suelto así que el decide hablar aún así.

-Señor Dragnell, su auto esta aquí... Felicidades.

Y se va y yo volteo a verlo, al parecer se refería a nosotros, me alejo poco a poco de ti y te sonrío..

-Y bien... ¿Entonces a donde quiere que la lleve señorita Heartifilia?

-Vamos a tu casa, al parecer me entere de que van a hacer una fiesta sorpresa en mi casa, bueno la mansión Heatfilia ... Pero no quiero ir, además estaría Loki ahí.

-Entonces técnicamente soy tu amante...

-¡No! Todo menos eso... Ahora tu eres mi novio y Loki mi ex!

-Pero tienes que decirle...

-Ya lo hice- Sacas tu iPhone y me muestras tu conversación con Loki... Tu ultimo mensaje decía: "Discúlpame, pero amo a otra persona y el me corresponde, no puedo seguir contigo, aún así gracias por todo."

Comencé a reír y te robe un pequeño beso, después te abría la puerta del copiloto y subiste, di la vuelta a mi auto y subi, destino la Mansión Dragnell.

Estaba tan feliz que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que habíamos llegado hasta que me lo dijiste.

Entramos abrazados y para no llamar la atención de mi padre nos dirigimos a mi habitación.

Estuvimos hablando hasta que el sol se oculto, bromeando de lo que pasaría cuando se dieran cuenta de que no irías y como reaccionaria Loki.

Quedamos en un silencio un poco incomodo, tu bajaste la cabeza y temblaste un poco, te iba a preguntar que te pasaba, pero tu te me adelantaste.

-Natsu... ¿Porque hasta ahora me dijiste que me amabas? Si de verdad me querías desde niños, ¿porque hasta ahora?

-Porque yo pensaba que te quería como una hermana, hasta que empezaste con Loki, me di cuenta de que te iba a perder para siempre y es por eso que me decidí a decírtelo.

-Yo estaba segura de lo que sentía desde hace tiempo, pero tenía miedo a que me rechazaras, ya sabes, tus novias eran muy guapas y yo... No podría darte lo que ellas te dieron por mucho tiempo.

-¿a que te refieres?

-¿Que acaso no tenían intimidad?

Comenze a reír lo mas fuerte que pude sin importarme si mi padre nos escuchaba...

-¿yo tener intimidad con esas mujeres? ¡Ni loco! ! ¿quién sabe cuantas enfermedades me podrían haber contagiado!?- te sorprendiste aunque no se por que, con ellas solo me divertía un rato, si, me habían pedido repetidamente que las hiciera gritar por las noches, pero me rehusaba, porque sentía que estaba traicionando a alguien, eras tu.

De repente me vino a la cabeza un pensamiento que me disgusto. ¿Y si tu ya lo habías hecho con Loki? Pare de reír y te vi seriamente, tome una de tus manos y la sostuve con fuerza viendo directamente hacia tus ojos.

-Lucy... ¿Tu ya lo has hecho con Loki?- negaste con la cabeza y reíste un poco, creo que te habías puesto nerviosa.

-No, me lo ha pedido pero no me sentía cómoda con el.-Eso era lo que quería escuchar, te acerque a mi y te bese, pero te separaste y pusiste tus manos en mis hombros, evitando que te acercara mas.

-¿No me estas mintiendo?- Sentí una punzada, ¿enserio me creerías capaz?

-¿porque debería de hacerlo?

-Es que no es muy creíble.. Digo, siempre has tenido mucha fama entre las mujeres.

-¿Y tú crees que tu no tenias entre los hombres?

-¿yo? Pero si el único que se a atrevido es Loki..

-Porque yo impedía, sin darme cuenta, que los demás se te acercaran, corrías mucho peligro siendo lo hermosa que eres- Te sonrojaste y volteaste hacia otro lado, evitando mi mirada.

_-_Gracias

Ahora tu comenzaste el beso, yo te atraje mas fuerte hacia a mi, juntando nuestros cuerpos y nos dejamos llevar...

_Todos mis deseos ocultos_

_Finalmente cobraron vida_

_No, nunca te dije mentira_

_Así que, ¿por qué empezar_

_Esta noche__?_

Esa noche tus ojos tenían un brillo especial, jamás los había visto así.

Eras muy delicada, tenía que aceptarlo, pero te cuide como si fueras la rosa mas delicada..

_Ojos color avellana_

_Yo estaba tan daltónico_

_Sólo desperdiciamos el tiempo_

Por primera vez habíamos cruzado esa delgada línea, fue algo que no planeamos, pero ninguno puso resistencia, nos seguíamos, a nuestro propio ritmo, por lo inexpertos que éramos. En un lento vaivén.

_En toda mi vida_

_Nunca cruzamos la línea_

_Éramos sólo amigos en mi mente_

_Pero ahora me doy cuenta que_

_Siempre fuiste tú_

Temía arruinarlo, pero en cuanto vi tu rostro, sonrojado a más no poder y esa dulce sonrisa, que nunca había sido mostrada mas que a mi, me di cuenta de que esto no acabaría mal, que no me dejarías, que no te alejarías y que no te arrepentirías.

Al final, me alegro de haber tenido el valor de decirte lo que sentía, por que si no esto no estaría pasando.

_No puedo creer que no lo haya visto durante todo este tiempo, todo este tiempo_

_Siempre fuiste tú_

_Ahora sé por qué mi corazón no estaba satisfecho, satisfecho_

_Siempre fuiste tú, tú_

_No hay que adivinar más quién fue_

_Viéndolo todo ahora sé que siempre fuiste tú, siempre tú_

_(Aah, sí, tú, tú, tú, fuiste tú, tú, tú)_

_(Aah, sí, tú, tú, tú, fuiste tú, tú, tú)_

Me sorprende lo estupido que fui todo este tiempo, de no haberme enterado que tu eras a quien necesitaba tan ansiosamente y a quien tanto amaba, esa noche, fue la mejor de mi vida, nos hicimos uno...

_Me desperté sudando de un sueño_

_Con un diferente tipo de sensación_

Desperté en medio de la noche.. Pensando que todo había sido un sueño, pero cuando sentí tu cálido cuerpo y tu lenta respiración junto a mi, me di cuenta de que esto era una realidad. Tu celular, ahora tirado en el piso, comenzó a vibrar, era un mensaje de Loki lo levante y lo leí...

"Tengo una idea de quien fue quien te arrebato de mi lado, no le tengo odio ni rencor, pero hazle saber que si te lastima, lo pagara muy caro.

Aún así, te deseo lo mejor, gracias por todo, mi querida Lucy...

Feliz cumpleaños"

Lo deje sobre mi mesa de noche junto al mío, y cuando lo iba a soltar, me di cuenta de que comenzaba a vibrar mi propio celular...

Un mensaje... También era de Loki

"Más te vale que la hagas feliz... "

Sonreí para mí mismo y con una mano acaricie tu cabello, que estaba desparramado alrededor de mi almohada, que no lo dude.. Te haré la mujer mas feliz... De aquí hasta que tu me lo permitas.

Fue la primera vez que te tuve a mi lado así, pero tampoco fue la ultima... Después de unos años nos encontrábamos en el comedor de tu casa, había pedido tu mano.. Tu padre me miraba seriamente, analizando mis movimientos... ¿Que no le bastaba con verme temblar y sostenerte la mano lo mas fuerte que podía? Y mi padre ¡se estaba riendo frente a mi! ¡Disfrutando mi dolor!

-¡Vamos Jude! Ahora me debes dinero! No seas tan duro con el chico! ¡Gane la apuesta!

-Ignell... Tu hijo me a quitado mi posesión mas predicado, mi hija, mi tesoro, te daré el dinero que quieras... Ahora ya no importa... Esta bien Natsu, acepto...solo haz feliz a mi hija.-¿Cuantas veces no había escuchado esa propuesta hasta ahora? ¡Miles! ¿Porque todo el mundo lo dudaba? No lo se...

_Siempre fuiste tú_

_No puedo creer que no lo haya visto durante todo este tiempo, todo este tiempo_

_Siempre fuiste tú_

_Ahora sé por qué mi corazón no estaba satisfecho, satisfecho_

_Siempre fuiste tú, tú_

_No hay que adivinar más quién fue_

_Viéndolo todo ahora sé que siempre fuiste tú, siempre tú_

Te veo caminando por el pasillo de alfombra roja, te ves hermosa, como un ángel, mi padre me ve lleno de orgullo, logre soportar estos últimos meses para llegar a este día, tu padre suelta tu mano, y me la da a mi, esta apunto de llorar, pero se contiene, por que sabe que te pondrías triste..

La ceremonia había empezado, yo estaba tan ansioso que cuando me hizo la famosa pregunta, casi quería proclamarte como mía en ese instante, tu respondiste con calma, disfrutando el momento, me dedicaste tu mas hermosa sonrisa y así todo comenzó, oficialmente ya eras mi esposa...

-Puede besar a la novia.

Se escucharon aplausos, vítores y uno que otro llanto, como el de Erza y Juvia que se abrazaban llorando a mares, la fiesta fue maravillosa, mientras bailaba contigo y festejábamos, veía tu hermosa sonrisa, tus ojos, tus delicadas facciones y debería de haber tenido una sonrisa tan grande, por que mientras se hacia el brindis, me besaste de sorpresa y cuando te separaste me dijiste las palabras que tanto nos habíamos dicho mutuamente durante todo este tiempo...

-Te amo Natsu

-Y yo también a ti, Lucy..

Entonces, supe que tenía razón, jamás me separaría de ti, moriría contigo por que para llegar a este momento tuvimos que pasar tantas cosas, tuve tropiezos en el camino, pero lo único que sé es que...

_Siempre fuiste tú_

_~~~~JulietaPFloresP~~~~~_

25/11/14


End file.
